Rwby : Bendy and the ink machine
by Sweggy G
Summary: It was a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing and flowers are blooming.On days like these, kids like Rwby... Are going get dunked on by Bendy! Bendy will stay with team Rwby but can team Rwby survive what the mischievous little devil has planned?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys and gals Sweggy G here. So...I've been thinking...

(Short Flashback)

Reads a bunch of Rwby fanfics *(Which btw are GREAT)*

Sweggy:hmmm...I feel like I should know something. ..

*thinks*

Sweggy:...yeah I got nothing... *sweat drop*

Looks at phone*

Sweggy: maybe mickey mouse will help...

*Types on Google 'Mickey' *

*'Mickey and Bendy' appears*

Sweggy : Wait a minute...What is bendy?...

*Clicks it*

Mickey and a figure shows up but more focused on the figure*

Sweggy: Not going to lie...my horror spidey sense is acting up.

*Looks up info on Bendy but doesn't find much*

Sweggy:Weeeeelllll...I suppose one fanfic won't hurt...

(Not so short flashback ends)

And that's what happened *Sips ketchup*

Bendy: You mean besides the fact that you said "So I been thinking ", stared at the sky for 15 minutes, say "That's what happened" and sip your ketchup which I may add I have no idea where you got it from. Dude what you think you are?

Sweggy: I'm the mf authority *Black sunglasses goes slowing down his face*

Deal with it.

Bendy: You don't have friends do you? -_-

Sweggy: YES I DO HAVE FRIENDS! HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!

Bendy : Imaginary friends?

Sweggy:...

Bendy:...

Sweggy: * Sad face* You're right...

Bendy: No I'm not. You still have me as a friend and that counts *Smiles*

Sweggy: *Grins* Of course. Thank bro. bro fist? *Holds up fist*

Bendy: Bro forever *Fist bumps like a boss*

Anyway thank you if you are still even listening to my words right now.

IT'S TACO TIME

*Third point of view*

Twas a beautiful day on the Rwby dorm and WHO AM I KIDDING Ruby and Weiss are pulling each other's hair and OMFG Yang and Blake are knocked out UNBELIEVABLE MY VERY FIRST DAY AND EVEN THAT...

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU WEEEEEIIIISSSS!" Yelled out Ruby which I don't even know...

"I SWEAR TO OUM I DID NOT EAT YOUR LAST COOKIE!" Weiss panicked

"IF YANG DIDN'T, BLAKE DIDN'T , AND YOU DIDN'T THEN WHHOOOO?!" Ruby demanded

And then as if some miracle from above *cough me cough* answered in the form of

"Hello this is Ozpin would team Rwby come to the office"

Ruby stopped beating up Weiss and gave her the most pissed off look a 15 year old can give and said "Wake up the others and Weiss"

"Y-yes?" A terrified Weiss squeaked out

"I will find out" Ruby said in a voice that can freeze hell over with the devil as a bonus.

Little did she know that a certain devil can't be frozen over.

10 min time skip brought to you by a very silent elevator ride and the author eating a taco*

After team Rwby went into the office they were met by the sight of one familiar person.

Ozpin saw them coming

"Good afternoon team Rwby"

"Good afternoon why did you called us here" The leader of team Rwby said noticing the tense atmosphere.

"Well as you can see we have a new student here and I am informing you that your team will share dorms" The headmaster said

"But why sir if I can ask? Said Weiss

"Our new student is a special case that requires a team of your caliber. Also because there aren't anymore dorm" He said causing the team to sweat drop at the second part.

"So who's the student " Asked Yang

"That "student" has a name you know" Replied a new voice from the shadows behind the girls jumpscaring them.

"Eep. Who the hell are you ?!" Blake timidly asked

"Hahahahaha you should look at your faces that was HILARIOUS! " Said the voice still in the shadows receiving glares from the girls.

"Well are you going to show yourself? " Weiss hastily said

"Oh but of course" The confident voice said revealing himself.

The person was not even a person it was like looking at a paper cutout of a cartoon.

The cartoon of question has a bowtie,two pointy ears,gloves, big boots, a demonic tail, and eyes that are black as darkness can allow it with a small bit cut out like a missing pizza slice.

In fact everything was black except the face,gloves, and the bowtie.

His face has a always dazzling smile that seems like it can't get off.

The figure grinned "The name's Bendy and I ate your cookie"

Ruby instantly reacted

"OH YOU SON OF A BI-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Taco Time ended

HOPE YOU LIKE IT


	2. Chapter 2

Sweggy: I can't do it

Bendy: Yes you can

Sweggy : But its too hard

Bendy : Look at me

Looks at Bendy*

Bendy: Don't worry calm down I know you don't want to but you have been training for this for years. Don't let your dreams be dreams. JUST DO IT

Sweggy: YOU'RE RIGHT I AM READY

Bendy : Good then what is 1 plus 1?

Sweggy : IT IS OBLIVIOUSLY 3! *Nailed it*

Bendy: ...

Sweggy: ...what?

Bendy : Why do I deal with your crap again...

Sweggy: Maybe because team Rwby send glares at me just because I ask help for the big test tomorrow and your the probably the only entity on the twelve universes that can withstand my randomness.

Bendy: ...Damn me to hell...

Sweggy : What else do you think you're here for?

_

If you are still here than that means you passed my first test of randomness.

Congrats I thought NO ONE tolerated me.

I Really thank you for even reading this.

(\0-0/)TACO TIME(\0-0/)

_

Third Point of view*

Team Rwby are seen right outside of their dorm but Bendy is seen nowhere around.

"So how are going to do this team?" Asked their ever cheerful leader Ruby.

"Good cop and bad cop sis" The punster of the team said.

"I say we beat up the truth off of him" Weiss remarked

"Guys are you sure this is a good idea?" Asked Blake unsure of the situation.

"Ok at the count of three Yang and I will go good cop and bad cop on him" Ruby said completely ignoring their feline friend.

"Got it" Yang replied

And so the two sisters got their finger guns out and used their foot to slam the door down like any good natured cop would.

In the dorm you can see Bendy sitting in a chair in the middle of the dorm enjoying some salt crackers.

"OK WHERE IS THE COOKIE!!!/ YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR COOKIE MURDER!!!"

Ruby and Yang yelled out respectively

"OK I SWEAR I DON'T HAVE THE DRUGS ON ME THEY'RE AT MEXICO WITH THE FAT DUDE PLEASE JUST DON'T ARREST I HAVE TOO LITTLE TO LIVE FOR!!!" The shocked cartoon screamed out in the same volume

"Wait what ???" The sisters asked in unison, little question marks coming out of their heads.

Meanwhile somewhere in Mexico...*

"God dammit Bendy I said you have the drugs not me. I WILL HAVE REVENGE!!!" A fat man said to the sky surrounded by the FBI.

"You have the right to remain silent you criminal filth" A FBI agent said knocking him out with a taser.

Back in Beacon*

"Um forget what I said WHAT AM I HERE FOR?!" Bendy said

Suddenly the dorm is transformed into a court room with Bendy on one side with his defendant and team Rwby on the other side. The judge for this case was none other than Ozpin with pretty recognizable people as the audience.

"Bendy _. You are accused for murder of innocent cookies.How do you plead?"

Ozpin said

" Look I am going to be ho-" Bendy started only to be interrupted by his defendant.

"Don't worry I got this. Judge permission to speak?" The defendant asked

"Permission granted" At this the defendant smirked.

"Well welllll weellllll. People of the court today a certain someone is accusing poor Bendy here. I mean what has he ever done to make you mad?" (don't answer that question) Then the defendant sat down in his chair like a boss.

This got the crowd thinking 'what if he is right?'

Unfortunately that never happens.

"We got evidence of him doing the act" A certain cat faunus replied , diminishing any hope of getting out if there was any to begin with.

Blake then steps into the middle of the courtroom with a TV next to her.

"Well let's see it then" Ozpin requested

In the screen you can see the Rwby dorm(don't ask) with a bunch of cookies in a jar next to a certain red reaper.Anyways like any other day Ruby ate her share of cookies after some...questionable methods of eating it.

"NO ONE NEEDS TO SEE THAT" Ruby said fast forwarding the tape looking as red as a ripe tomato.

Ten minutes later in the tape you see Bendy and the defendant outside in the hallway speaking in the tape.

"Damn me to hell..." Bendy said to himself

'What else do you think you are here for?' The defendant questioned

'Oh btw Bendy?' You see the defendant now behind Bendy

'Yeah bro?' Bendy said turning around to face him.

'Sorry'

'Sorry for wh-AHH'

You can see the cartoon being knocked out by his own defendant.

'I'm sorry. I know I will regret it but I need those answers for the test tomorrow' He said dragging Bendy body to the Rwby dorm and putting him in a table.

'Now that I'm here I need those answers' The person said looking around the room when he found something beautiful.

No it was not underwear.

It was Ruby's beloved cookie jar.

The person looked around making sure no one is seeing him. After confirming that it is coast clear , he started the cookie massacre. *music:Anything sad*

Cookie after cookie, there was no stop, only crumbs of the deceased.

The person then noticed the crumbs and just placed them on the still knocked out Bendy.He then feels sympathy.He takes out a whole box of salty crackers and puts it next to the demon.

'There. That way you won't be mad at me.'He said leaving the room.

What was left was a knocked out demon,a box of salty crackers, and a battlefield filled with the death of many cookies that had dreams...

With that the music ends and the credits starts.

Director :Blake

Writer:Blake

Actors as:

Ruby as Ruby

Bendy as Bendy

Person as Sweggy G

..

..

..

..

..

Special thanks to:

All the readers that actually took time to read this.

The tape ends.Everyone was stunned.It was extremely silent except for one sound.

..

..

..

..

The sound of someone munching a cookie.

Apparently during the tape Bendy's best friend was eating full jar of cookies.

"Welp look like the cat's out the bag" He said turning to his best friend.

"Look I'm sorry for that but I regret nothing. Got to go See yyaahhhh!" He said before seeing a red reaper using the death grip on him.

"Why?" She asked , tears threatening to fall after watching the tape.

"Ruby if it makes you feel any better I left you a present in your dorm" The hunter said winking. Then he opened a portal but before he left he said one last thing to Bendy.

"Oh well.Bendy if you ever want me to come back and cause havoc you know who to call

;)" And with that he left.

Suddenly everything in the courtroom turned into a vortex and sucked everyone in...

The Rwby team and Bendy realize that they're back in their dorm. They looked at each other and nodded. They all wanted to sleep but before that happens Ruby turns to Bendy.

"Bendy?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about the cookie fiasco and I hope you find it in your heart to forgive. It's ok if you don't "She said turning away before feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Ruby I should be the one who was sorry.I ruined your whole purpose and I didn't know my best friend was going to be like that" He said while silently thinking that he definitely knew that his friend was going to be like that and felt guilty.

"How about we're even then?" She asked

"Deal. Anyway wanna see the present my friend gave you?"He smiled handing her a wrapped box.

She instantly got happy and ripped the box open (R.I.P:Box-Was always happy life and death) and what she found surprised her.

It was a coupon.

A coupon for a life time supply of cookies.

She freezed , not responding for five minutes straight until...

"AHHHHHHH OMG BENDY THIS IS THE BEST GIFT I EVER GOT!!!"

And so the little red riding hood was the happiest the little red riding hood can be.

The end

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

..

.

..

..

Also they never got to sleep due to a overtly happy little red.

_

TACO TIME ENDED

HOPE YOU LIKE IT


End file.
